A known resonance testing apparatus consists of a plurality of supports arms, the distal ends of which can be arranged to provide a cradle for a workpiece for the purpose of a testing operation. However, the relative position of the arms may need to be changed to accommodate different shapes and configurations of workpiece.
There is a need to provide an apparatus for use in resonance testing which is readily reconfigurable to accommodate different shapes and configurations of workpiece.